SBS Volume 76
* D: Dokusha (Reader) * O: Oda Chapter 753, Page 24 D: For making you wait!! These 10 long years!!! MY HUMBLEST APOLOGIES!!! I WILL START THE SBS NOW!!!! P.N. Spartacos O: IS IT YOU, KYROS!!? (cries) What's with this heart-wrenching style of starting this segment! To think I'd get a postcard from Kyros...! Oh wait, it's Spartacos. D: Odacchi, try drawing Godzilla. P.N. SnowSoul O: Here, Godzilla. D: About Vivi, I noticed that out of the countless characters that have appeared in the series so far, she seems to be the only character who is deemed to be a comrade without officially being in the crew, and if possible, I wanted to know if you could please tell us the specific number/specific color/animal resemblance/country/blood type/favorite food/least favorite food/etc., revealed for the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates so far, for her as well. P.N. Hoshino Shizuku O: Gotcha. The fandom is strong with Vivi. *Specific Number: 5.5 *Specific Color: White (Gold) *Animal Resemblance: Dove (Discussed with her voice actor: Misa Watanabe) *Blood Type: F *Favorite Food: Curry, Pudding *Least Favorite Food: Dried Squid Chapter 754, Page 42 D: About Law, you know how, in his crew, there's "Penguin", "Bepo" and "Shachi"''Orca ''? So, would that make Law a "Spotted Seal"? I mean, just look at his hat... Please tell me!! P.N. I am a Walrus O: I see (haha). They're all part of the ice-cold sea series, aren't they. I can see what you mean, that hat is kind of like a seal. Well then, it's official. Incidentally, for Mr. Toshio Asakuma's ONE PIECE Animal Figurine Collection, they chose a snow leopard to represent Law. Again, an animal that prefers the cold. D: Oda-sensei~~!! What happens if you try adding the cuteness factor to Franky? P.N. Fifty Storm Kyosuke O: Here. I tried so hard, I really did, but in the end it just wasn't possible.... D: If the Straw Hats weren't pirates, what would their careers of choice end up being? Please tell us!! (Though I bet Sanji would still be a chef......) from H.momo Age 9 O: Ok. So about this, I actually ended up finding the answer on a postcard from another fan. I found that the example professions listed to the side labeled "My Hobbies". that P.N. SukeKiyo-san included along with your exact same question were spot on, so here they are. I assume they really would turn out to be something like this. Chapter 756, Page 80 D: So Oda-sensei, I realize that your love for large breasts is an incurable disease that really can't be helped, but I've always waited long days and nights, anticipating, longing, for the moment you would introduce a "flat-chested character". And then... it finally actually happened!! Can you believe it?! That's right, the one and only with the absolutely stunning legs that we pride from our very own Doflamingo family- "Dellinger", aged 16! This, I believe, would be the very first "flat-chested female character" to have ever appeared in ONE PIECE...! P.N. I too, am a wife. O: I'M SO SORRY! IT'S A DUDE!! (rofl) Man, it seems like this incident stirred up a whole lot of confusion in the fandom. In reality, he was found by the Family as an abandoned infant and was apparently cared for by Giolla, but I guess she ended up raising him to her tastes as a girl. D: Oda-sensei!! Greetings! So in chapter 747, we can see that Koala goes "パシャ！"''camera onomatopoeia; "snap!" '' with a Den Den Mushi, but could that possibly be a variation of the Visual Den Den Mushi? Or does it have its own name, such as "Photographic Den Den Mushi", or something of the sort? Please tell us!! P.N. Samurai Ryota O: Yes, that would be a Visual Den Den Mushi. So that would put this little guy in the same category as the ones that were stuck all around Impel Down. When it comes to "Visual Den Den Mushi", there's the "Cameko" type that acts as a camera, and then the "Proko" type that receives its signals and acts as a projector, and to put it bluntly, these two types are simply the adult and baby versions of each other. "Cameko"s also have the ability to store images and videos. As they grow into "Proko"s, they gain the ability to receive, project and broadcast these visuals as well. Chapter 757, Page 98 D: Odacchi! Question!! You know how there aren't any females in the Whitebeard Pirates? It bothers me! P.N. Apple O: Hrmmm. So back when they made their first appearance (volume 25), there were female nurses on board. These lovely ladies were actually the Whitebeard Pirates' official medical team. However, due to Whitebeard's own set of morals, he never allowed a woman on board his ship as "fighters". This is the reason why there wasn't a single woman in his crew when they arrived in the "Summit War Arc". He was prepared for "death" at this point. He had ripped off all of the medical tools that were helping him stablize his condition despite his illness, left the women of his medical team, who desperately tried to stop him, in a safe place while tearing up, and went back out into sea for battle with just his boys!! I ended up not drawing all of this, but that's basically all the drama that went down before Pops finally showed up in the house. D: Oda sensei. I am currently faced with a big problem!!! My family just can't understand the difference between Zoro and Sanji!!! So that even people like them can understand, I'd like to request you to draw some impactful illustrations differentiating the two in a way that they will never forget again. O: Chapter 758, Page 116 D: If the members of the Shichibukai were genderswapped with the Horu Horu no Mi ability, what would happen? P.N. YMEK O: You all really love this stuff, don't you. It's starting to get kinda weird, y'know?? Crocodile: "Kuhaha <3 I won't trust a single soul, but I totally believe in divination" Moria: "Y'all better do your shit <3" Hancock: "I'll be forgiven. That's right, 'cause I'm hot" Teach: "Huh? Black beard? I don't grow one" Doflamingo: "It begins... the cake buffet" Jinbe: "I can't thank you en...ice body!!" Mihawk: "You must surpass my beauty" Kuma: "Hey heeeey, if you could go on vacay, where'd you wanna gooo?" Chapter 759, Page 134 D: Hello, Odacchi! Going right to the point, about the person who appeared in chapter 341 of volume 36, you named him as "Mr. Happa", but in "BLUE DEEP", it says his name is "Yamao". It'd be great if I could get some clarification in that area! P.N. Bon Voyage O: Yes. That would be Mr. Happa Yamao. D: NAAA~~HAHHAHHAHHAHHA (hyper) Well hellooooo theeereeee~~! Tis~I,~U~~ME~~ To you all out there that look at nothing but Nami's breasts, psheeeew take some of that orange juice spray!! Recently, I've noticed that many mangakas are into the Twitter thing, but why don't you join them, Odacchi? When you're finished answering, psheeeew here's some lovely orange juice spray to your open eyes! (P.N.UME) O: Gah! It stings!! Stop it!! And it's fresh too!? .....mmkay yeah. Twitter, I see. Is everyone really doing it? Well either way, I guess I still wouldn't be all that interested in doing it. In general, I don't think there is and will ever be an instance where I personally post or send things on the internet. I probably only ever do it with Shueisha or Toei Animation acting as a sort of mediator. Well actually, I just got a request to do this scribble segment thing on ONE PIECE.com. I guess I'll just kind of wing that. D: In volume 13 chapter 116 pg 158, Dorry says that giants have a lifespan that is 3x that of a human lifespan. If so, what is the general life span of a dwarf? Seeing as Wicca is 27 despite her appearance, I feel like it might be pretty long. P.N. OP girl O: Ah yes, so giants can typically live up to maybe 300 years or sometimes even more than that. On the other hand, we've got our youthful looking dwarves.. I wonder if it has to do with their proportions? But I heard that they live up to around 150 years. That'd be a bit more than a normal human-resu. Chapter 760, Page 148 D: You know how there was a question in SBS Volume 75 about the admiral candidates?? Well I just figured out the reason behind your final choice of the "Ox" and the "Tiger" so here it is... →''' 'Hitsujisaru ''(坤) - literally "Sheep Monkey" → Momotaro Ushitora (艮) - literally "Ox Tiger" → Kimon - literally "Demon Gate" → Oni 鬼 (Tiger loincloth, Ox horn) And the "Oni" in this case would be representing the pirates. Could the two new admirals "Ryokugyu" and "Fujitora" possibly have been created with the concept that, despite them being people of the Marines, deep down inside they are both Admirals who secretly harbor ill feelings towards the World Government (going against the WG → kind of like pirates?) as can be seen with Fujitora's wish to completely abolish the "Shichibukai" system set up by the World Government? P.N. Tosaka Kouhai (Translator's Note: The epithets of the first three admirals literally Yellow Monkey, Akainu- literally Red Dog, and Aokiji- Literally Blue Pheasant come from the Japanese Legend of Momotaro, where Momotaro befriends a Monkey, Dog, and Pheasant on his journey to defeat an evil Oni in a distant island. This tale is actually based off of Onmyodo from the more commonly known [[wikipedia:Feng Shui|Feng-Shui], a traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology, in which the Ox and the Tiger, aka Ushitora, are the two zodiacs positioned in the Northeastern direction of the Onmyodo diagram and considered to be evil or unlucky. In Momotaro, the Tiger and Ox are represented by the evil Oni.) O: What? Me, becoming restless? (cold sweat) W-w-what are you talking about? Of course not. Uhhh, well that was one heck of a complicated theory written on this piece of paper. If you want to, go ahead and try to process it. I haven't said a single thing about whether this theory is correct or incorrect, okay! (cold sweat) Just saying. I j-just happened to throw this postcard in, so that I could show my fans the kinds of questions I've been getting and s-stuff. D: I know this is sudden, but how about we play a game of shiritori using only Straw Hat member names (no family names)?? Ok, I will start... "Zoro". Now then Odacchi, keep on doin' your thing!! from K Ayu age 16 O: Oh come on, it's Shiritori, right?! You have to keep going! Ok I'll go, I'm up next, aren't I? Ready, set, "ROBIN!!!". OK, SBS ENDS HERE!!! We'll announce the popularity poll results at the end of the volume!! Now that I think of it, we kind of forgot to do stuff like "you'll have a chance to win prizes if you vote~!" (I mean, it's been 6 years...), but a ridiculosuly amazing number of you still submitted your votes anyway, so thank you all so much!! Make sure to look for your favorite character! (Translator's Note: Oda had no choice but to lose because the only Straw Hat name that starts with the end of Zoro's name (Ro) is Robin, and her name ends with an "N".) Credits *Raw Credits go to Eiichiro Oda, Fans, and Jump Comics. *Translation credits go to User:JapaneseOPfan. *Typeset credits go to User:Awaikage. Site Navigation ru:SBS Том 76 fr:SBS Tome 76 Category:SBS